The present disclosure relates generally to the field of dentistry. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of virtual orthodontic treatment planning and visualization.
One main objective of orthodontics is to move a patient's teeth into an optimal target occlusion, or a position in which the teeth function optimally and are aesthetically pleasing to the patient. Conventionally, appliances such as braces, which are a bracket and arch wire system, are applied to the teeth of the patient by an orthodontist or other qualified dental professional. The brackets in the braces system are mounted on the surface of the teeth of a patient and the arch wire couples all the brackets on the same jaw to one another. The arch wire is incrementally tightened over time during office visits to the treating professional, exerting a continual force on the teeth, gradually moving them toward a desired target position.
Recently, a system for treating dental malocculsions has become available under the trade name Invisalign® System. The Invisalign® System has two components. The first component is called ClinCheck® and allows practitioners to simulate treatment of teeth by observing and modeling two-week stages of tooth movement. Based on the results of the ClinCheck® component, the second component comprises aligners which are thin, clear, plastic removable dental appliances that correspond to each treatment stage of the ClinCheck® simulation. The aligners are manufactured using advanced computer-controlled fabrication systems. Each aligner is worn by the patient for approximately two weeks before it is exchanged for a next stage aligner intended to further reposition the teeth. The Invisalign® System addresses many of the significant limitations of conventional braces. In particular, the Invisalign® System aligners are virtually invisible, and are therefore more ascetically pleasing for the patient. Second, the aligners are generally less painful and uncomfortable than are traditional braces. Additionally, the aligners can be removed to permit conventional oral hygiene, thus being more healthy for the patient's teeth.